


Why Didn't You Tell Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Language Kink, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, erens german, ereri, ill give translations at the end, levi's french and japanese, like always, like alwayss, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are studying when a jealous Mikasa shows up, hoping to catch them in the act and shut it down, which really just leads them to having sex right when she walks out of Eren's door. Oh, well.</p>
<p>Or the one shot that is based off of <a href="http://armin-arlerts-tampon.tumblr.com/post/138641394833/omg">this</a> art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I do instead of working on my fics... oops. I've had a very bad case of writer's block for Not Like This, and I have no excuses for Epitome of Acrimony; I've just been lazy. I hope you enjoy this!

Eren and Levi sat on Eren’s bed, studying and reading. Eren had a test coming up, and Levi had annotations that were due the next day. Their music choices consisted of soft French and German melodies, each having listened to each song enough to be humming along. Levi at one point, was on his knees next to Eren, whispering the lyrics into the latter’s ears, and it soon turned to them both belting the lyrics, laughing and lazily making out from time-to-time.

They eventually resumed their studying and annotating, though their hums still lingered in the air. They were both startled when Eren’s door opened with a bang (Eren fucking squealed and Levi just jumped out of his fucking skin), a piss-angry Mikasa standing on the other side, her aura holding the threat of death (mainly for the raven-haired man, as she _loved_ to hate him, for some Godforsaken reason).

“Aha!” Mikasa looked as if she just discovered gold. “I knew it! You two _are_ having sex!”

Eren looked shit confused and Levi raised an eyebrow, glancing at the younger male. “We are? Eren, why didn’t you tell me? I would have put my book down.”

Eren gave an exasperated look towards Mikasa, visibly done with her antics. “Mikasa, what the actual fuck?”

Mikasa stood there, frozen to the spot, clenching her fists while a certain short-assed beauty (in Eren’s words, not hers, for fuck’s sake) stalked his way over to her. He loomed over her, even though he was a full 10 centimeters shorter than her, and spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice, one he only ever used when he was about to cut a bitch. A bitch named Mikasa.

“No, honey, if Eren’s and I were having sex, you’d be able to hear it. Trust me,” Levi put and hand on his hip. “You’d be able to fucking _feel_ it.”

Eren gasped, “Levi!”

Levi smirked and patted a furious Mikasa on the cheek before turning around and taking his position back on the bed.

“Dammit, Mikasa, just go. Go hang out with Annie or Armin or something. You’re wasting your time,” Eren gave her a sympathetic look. He watched as her face contorted into one of embarrassment and resentment. She ran out, almost in tears, and looking like she wanted to punch something. _Fuck_ . He would have to go talk to her later. Not now, though, because Levi was pulling him on the bed and all he could think was _hell fucking yes._ To Eren, jealous Levi was maybe the best Levi. (Not really; he loved every part of Levi equally.)

Eren _knew_ that Mikasa had liked him since they were kids, but the thing was, he just wasn’t into girls. He thoughts boobs were weird and vaginas smelt like fish and he just really liked being fucked into a mattress. Except with Levi; Levi was different.

Eren felt as if he needed to protect the smaller, fiercer male. Not because he was shorter or anything like that, but one, Levi had the nicest ass Eren had ever seen, and two, Levi had been through so much shit that all Eren wanted to do was take away the pain of the past, and replace it with pleasure of the future. The thought of doing anything but that and having someone else doing it for Levi made Eren feel a little sick.

“Eren?” Levi’s hands were on either side Eren’s face, and he looked concerned. “You alright? You look kinda pale.”

Eren just shook his head and smiled down at Levi. “Just thinking about you, is all.”

“I make you pale? Are you trying to insult me, Jaeger?” Levi ruffled Eren’s hair, small smile playing on his lips as he teased the younger male.

“Shhh,” Eren leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Levi’s, listening to the way his breath hitched at the contact. Eren lead Levi down into a laying position on the mattress, trailing his lips along the sharp jaw line and sucking. Levi let out a shaky breath and bit his lip.

“ _Tu merde. Ne pas laisser une marque._ ” Levi fisted Eren’s hair when the brunette bit down. Levi rolled his hips into Eren’s, and a wanton moan left his lips. “God, fuck, Eren. You’re mine, you got that? No fucking whore is going to try and take you away from me, I swear it. You’re mine and _only_ mine.”

Eren growled and tugged at Levi’s shirt. “ _Aus, jetzt_ _.”_

He all but ripped off the shirt when Levi didn’t respond, which made the smaller make a sound of disapproval. Buttons could easily be heard while they scattered across the room, bouncing off of apparently every hard surface in the room.

Eren look down at Levi, as if it were the first time they had sex all over again. Eren had spent a whole 15 minutes just gazing at and gently touching Levi while the latter squirmed around, frustrated and vulnerable. Now, however, when Eren’s praises of _so fucking gorgeous_ and _you are so beautiful_ reached Levi’s ears, the raven could barely hold back the whimpers that were threatening to escape his open mouth. He tried his best; closing his throat didn’t work, because when they finally did manage to come out, they were _loud_.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Levi,” Eren said, licking around Levi’s nipple, teasing it until it was a hard, red, abused nub. Lewd pants and slurping noises filled the room, and Levi could only practically scream when Eren found his way down to Levi’s hips and fucking went wild. Eren knew that they were Levi’s weak spot, and _boy_ , did he love teasing him by touching there when they were around others. Even if had gotten him in trouble multiple times.

One time, when they were out to dinner with Eren’s mom and dad, and Kenny, Levi’s uncle, and his mom, Eren had accidentally brushed against them when Levi’s shirt rode up. Eren then, after hearing Levi let out a small moan with no one noticing, and turning bright red, had a hand permanently stationed there, rubbing small circles there and grazing his fingernails against the bones. It got to the point where Levi was bright red and maybe drooling and rock hard, and Eren may or may not have jacked Levi off under the table and Eren may or may not have gotten Levi’s cum on his hand and Eren’s parents may or may not have noticed.

Levi didn’t let him touch him for two weeks after that.

“E-Eren,” Levi moaned. “God fucking d-dammit.”

Eren nibbled at the bones and delved his tongue in the dips and curves and he was drooling by the time he lifted his head. Levi wrinkled his nose.

“ _Dégoûtant_ , Eren. You look like a dog who just went to town on himself.”

“Can I look like a dog who just had someone _else_ go to town on him?”

Levi blinked and rolled his eyes. “You smooth motherfucker.”

Eren smirked and licked the side of Levi’s face. “So, can I? Or rather, can you?”

Levi’s hands flew to Eren’s belt and his pants were off within a matter of seconds.

“ _Poser_ ,” Levi ordered.

Eren complied, switching positions with Levi and laying down on the bed, Levi hovering over his erection.

Levi timidly lowered his head and gave small kitten licks to the slit, causing Eren to hiss. Levi flattened his tongue and ran it along the underside of Eren’s cock before taking his whole length into the heat of his mouth. Levi bobbed his head up and down, his small hands stroking what he couldn’t take in. Which wasn’t much, really; the raven had an _incredible_ gag reflex.

Levi’s teeth scraped the head and he wrapped his lips around it, giving small, spaced out sucks. Eren was panting and his hands had found their way into Levi’s hair, tugging every time Levi did something he liked.

“God fucking– Levi!” Eren thrusted into the raven’s mouth, steadily gaining control over the situation.

Levi let his throat be fucked raw. He relaxed his throat and let his jaw go slack while Eren’s hips invaded his sweltering heat. Levi trailed a hand to his pants and slipped a hand inside, stroking himself. He flicked his wrist a few times before stroking in time with Eren’s thrusts. Eren tugged at Levi’s hair, jerking his head to a different angle, and Levi heard a ‘ _Fuck yes, Levi_ ’ from Eren.

His voice was low and guttural, spewing more praises about Levi’s mouth and how fucking good he was. Levi moaned around Eren’s dick, the action sending spikes of arousal through the younger male, his hips snapping forward harsh enough to choke Levi. Levi pulled away, coughing and spluttering, wiping the saliva on the back of his hand, glaring at Eren.

Eren’s eyes were wide, and despite the lust still held in them, he looked worried. “Babe, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, Levi spat, “Yes. Of course I’m okay. It’s not like you just choked me or anything. This is why I hate giving you blowjobs, Jaeger. You’re so _rough_.”

Eren cowered and let his head hang. “Really, I’m sorry.”

Levi gave a sympathetic _tsk_ and crawled over to Eren’s general direction. He stopped short in front of him. “It’s fine.”

Eren looked up just in time to watch Levi turning around, exposing his backside, on all fours. He bent over, laying his forehead on his arms. “You can make it up to me, you know.”

Eren growled, grabbing Levi’s hips and pulling him towards him. Eren pressed open-mouth kisses along Levi’s spine, placing both hands on either one of Levi’s cheeks. He slowly spread them, breathing harshly when he saw his hole twitch.

“ _Du bist so ein Fickluder für meine Zunge, sind Sie nicht?_ ” Eren chuckled, his tongue darting out to lick a quick stripe across Levi’s hole.

Levi shivered and pushed his hips back, hoping to chase Eren’s tongue. Eren gave in after a few seconds of Levi whimpering and begging, licking around and pushing into the tight ring of muscles. Levi gasped and wiggled his hips.

“ _Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne peux pas respirer, Eren. S'il vous plaît._ ” Levi could barely keep the need out of his voice.

“But, Levi. I just started.” Eren pulled away without real complaints, though, and quickly got off the bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, walking back to Levi.

Levi was panting and stroking himself, rutting into his hand and moaning Eren’s name, profanities flying. “ _Merde, oui, Eren. Plus. S'il vous plaît._ ” He twisted his head, and glared at Eren, who was staring at the raven intently. “ _Arrêtez-vous là debout. Faire quelque chose._ ”

“You do realize that, while you speaking French is very fucking hot, my vocabulary is limited.”

“So is my German, but you don’t see me complain– Dammit, Eren!” Eren shoved Levi onto his back, spreading lube onto his fingers. He latched his lips onto Levi’s neck and no doubt littered bruises and hickeys along the side of it. He licked around his collar bones and circled around Levi’s hole, teasing him.

“ _Sie glauben also, es ist heiß, wenn ich Deutsch sprechen?_ ” Eren pressed his finger against Levi’s wet entrance. The smaller male mewled and grabbed Eren’s shoulder, trying to push against the finger with no avail.

“Eren, _please_. Stop being such a fucking tease,” Levi spat.

Eren obeyed, pushing his finger into Levi’s heat while the other panted out breaths that were soon lost in whines and moans. Eren soon added a second, then a third, and was thrusting his fingers in and out of Levi, curling and twisting, trying to find the spot that made Levi see stars. He knew he found it when a groan ripped from Levi’s throat.

He continued to abuse the bundle of nerves for a little bit, enjoying the way Levi squirmed and met his thrusts as best as he could. Eren slowed his fingers, before pulling them out altogether. Levi tried to follow his fingers, whining at the loss. He quickly forgot about that, though, when he heard something being opened, and they were replaced with Eren’s thick cock. Eren slowly rocked his hips forward, letting his dick slide between Levi’s ass cheeks, lewd squelching noises being made as Eren tried to warm up the lube on the condom.

Levi, impatient and horny, ground back against Eren, earning a groan from the brunette, who gripped Levi’s hips so tight that it would leave marks for the next day. “Dépêchez-vous, Jaeger.”

“But, babe. You said I was too rough. I have to be slow and gentle, right?”

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi gasped as Eren pushed just the tip in.

“ _Ja?_ ”

“Be as rough as you fucking want, _just fuck me_ ,” Levi squeezed around Eren’s head, arousing a whimper from the younger male. “Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk or remember my own fucking name. God, fucking, _please._ ”

Levi whined, though it didn’t seem to phase the other man. He thought about things that would trigger Eren into just _destroying_ Levi. Eren liked it when Levi made a show of moaning and looking vulnerable and begging, but he also like it when Levi could take the reins for a bit. Levi was way too exhausted to try and pull off being dominant, and he’s already begged, so he thought harder.

He didn’t really have to any harder, however, as it was so fucking obvious. Eren absolutely went wild when Levi spoke to him in German. Yeah, sure he loved it when Levi spoke in French, but Eren once told Levi that it was sentimental and that he actually listened when he spoke. Luckily enough, Levi had actually spent most of yesterday looking up dirty things he could tell Eren in German, so he put together his sentence and pulled Eren in close as he spoke, voice sultry and laced with sex, Eren slipping out of Levi because of their awkward angle.

“ _Eren, ich brauche dich in mir zeigen. Bitte, fick mich in eine andere Welt, eine andere Zeit Ära, verdammt. Halten Sie Ihr Schwanz meinen Arsch und fick mich, bis ich ohnmächtig werden. Nun Jaeger._ ”

Eren’s eyes widened for a split second before darkening. He growled and pulled back, repositioning himself at Levi’s entrance. Eren slammed in, causing Levi to literally scream. However, the brunette gave the smaller male no time to adjust, as he kept up his brutal pace, the sound of Levi moaning, Eren growling and grunting and groaning, and skin slapping against skin filling the room.

“E-Eren!” Levi cried, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist.

“You’re so fucking cute, Levi. Fuck’s sake,” Eren hissed, reaching in between the to get a hand around Levi’s neglected cock. Levi was torn in between meeting Eren’s thrusts and fucking Eren’s hand that he let out a frustrated whine.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” Eren whispered in a raspy voice, timing his strokes on Levi with his thrusts, and the raven was soon putty in his hands.

Eren was angling his hips upwards so he could find Levi’s prostate, and he did soon enough, hips stuttering when he squeezed around Eren. Eren ran a thumb over Levi’s slit.

“Ahh, fuck. Eren, st-stop. _Si vous faites cela, je vais jouir!_ ”

“That’s my goal, sweetheart,” Eren purred, thrusting into Levi a few more time before shooting his load, riding out his orgasm and assaulting Levi’s prostate until he, too, came all over both of their chests.

Eren collapsed onto Levi with a huff and pressed his lips to the raven’s temple. “You’re pretty.”

“ _Ferme ta gueule, Jaeger,_ ” Levi groaned, shoving the younger off of him. “Clean me off, I’m sticky.”

“Nah,” Eren pulled Levi flush against his chest. “Cuddle with me for a bit, then we’ll shower, yeah?”

Levi pushed back and twisted in Eren’s arms, leaning up to give him a kiss. “M’kay.”

_

As they were talking and giggling and lazily making out, they heard the door open with a bang.

“Not _again_ ,” Levi muttered, clenching his fists as a familiar voice spoke out.

“You two _are_ having sex!” Mikasa’s voice was up a few octaves and Levi could smell the jealousy pouring off of her.

“Huh, we are? Eren, why didn’t you tell me?,” Levi’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“And you tried to tell me that you weren–”

“Oh my God, get out!” Levi and Eren hollered in unison, annoyance seeping through both of their veins.

Mikasa huffed in displeasure and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Eren ran a hand down his face as Levi turned back towards him. “I love you, Levi.”

“I love you, too, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? If you see errors or have a suggestion, you can tell me in the comments below, send me a message on my [Tumblr](http://pastelereri.tumblr.com/) , or find me on my IG, pastelereri.  
> \---  
> About my other fics, if you read them, I will try and have an update of NLT up by the end of the week, and I'm not sure about EOA, we will have to see. BUT on another note, I'm using grammarly for edits and stuff, but it's not the pro, so I only get punctuation errors, words mispells, and sometimes word choices, SO I kind of need a beta? If that's chill. Of course i would mean slower updates, but I really need an extra hand. So if you're interested, comment, go to my Tumblr or IG, and tell me. Much love Xx  
> \----  
> Translations: (Keep in mind these are rough and translated to the best of each languages ability)  
> "Vous jetzt." (Off, now.)  
> "Dégoûtant, Eren." (Disgusting, Eren.)  
> "Poser," (Lay down,)  
> "Du bist so ein Fickluder für meine Zunge, sind Sie nicht?" (You're such a slut for my tongue, are you not?)  
> "Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne peux pas respirer, Eren. S'il vous plaît." (Fuck me till I can't breathe, Eren. Please.)  
> "Merde, oui, Eren. Plus. S'il vous plaît." (Fuck, yes, Eren. More. Please.)  
> "Arrêtez-vous là debout. Faire quelque chose." (Stop standing there. Do something.)  
> "Sie glauben also, es ist heiß, wenn ich Deutsch sprechen?" (So you think it's hot when I speak German?)  
> "Dépêchez-vous, Jaeger." (Hurry up, Jaeger.)  
> "Ja?" (Yes?)  
> "Eren, ich brauche dich in mir zeigen. Bitte, fick mich in eine andere Welt, eine andere Zeit Ära, verdammt. Halten Sie Ihr Schwanz meinen Arsch und fick mich, bis ich ohnmächtig werden. Nun Jaeger." (Eren, I need you inside of me right now. Please, fuck me into another world, another time era, dammit. Stick your cock up my ass and fuck me until I pass out. Now, Jaeger.)  
> "Si vous faites cela, je vais jouir!" (If you do that, I'll cum!)
> 
> Again, some of these are rough and I'm sorry. Thank you! Xx


End file.
